nowa_legendafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mormacar "Mądre Serce"
Dom i rodzina Mormacar przyszedł na świat w 2407 roku KI, w elfiej wiosce Aerkelen, położonej w Wielkim Lesie (Talabeckland) pomiędzy rzeką Lug a osadą Zurin. Vivandrel, matka Mormacara nie żyje od wielu lat, ojciec - Eldillor pogrążony w wiecznej żałobie przebywa gdzieś w Wielkim Lesie. Starsza siostra, Eponia mieszka w Aerkelen, Zajmuje się tam wyrobem łuków, a wolnych chwilach odwiedza ojca. Thirel, młodsza siostra Mormacara poszła w ślady matki i tak jak ona została posłańcem. Niestety życie jako posłaniec jak i matce, tak i córce przyniosło zgubę. Thirel przez długie miesiące więziona była w Warowni von Fichetal, aż w końcu pojawił się Mormacar - przysłany przez zatroskaną siostrę Eponie. Niestety ostatecznie po nieudanej próbie ucieczki Thirel została skazana na śmieć i własnoręcznie zabita przez Barona Hainza von Fichetal. Mormacar pochował siostrę niedaleko Warowni von Fichetal na wzgórzu pod samotnym drzewem, obiecując tym samym zemstę... Dzieciństwo i młodość Mormacar urodził się i właściwie całe życie spędził w Wielkim Lesie. Jego rodzima, ukryta za pomocą iluzji wioska Aerkelen znajduje się pomiędzy rzeką Lug a osadą Zurin. Nad wioską od zawsze czuwał klan Parador, do niego też przyłączył się Mormacar, gdy tylko osiągnął odpowiedni wiek. Mormacar trochę wdał się w ojca, czarodzieja, który dziesiątkami lat potrafi przesiedzieć w jednym miejscu, a trochę w matkę, która nigdy nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu i zawsze pozostawała w ruchu odwiedzając przy tym różne zakątki Imperium . Tak więc Mormacar w dzieciństwie sporo podróżował, ale nigdy nie zapuszczał się poza Wielki Las. Od dziecka był wychowywany tak, że rodzina stawiana była ponad wszystko, związał się przez to mocno ze swoim klanem i to w jego imieniu wielokrotnie przelewał krew zwierzoludzi, także w trakcie inwazji Pana Końca Czasów - Archaona. Droga do Fichetal Mormacar dopiero w wieku 115 lat znalazł się na dłużej poza granicami Wielkiego Lasu. Eponia przerażona faktem, iż nie otrzymywała wieści o Thirel już od ponad siedmiu miesięcy, poprosiła go, by ten odnalazł ją. Nie było łatwo mu opuścić swojego klanu, ale Eponii udało się go przekonać, ponieważ wtedy właśnie Mormacarowego sprytu i łuku potrzebowała znacznie bardziej jego rodzona siostra niż Aerkelen czy też sam klan. Mormacar wyruszył do ostatniej znanej lokalizacji, gdzie przebywała elfia posłanka, do Fichetal leżącego w Ostermarku. Podróżował on sam, omijając cywilizacje, jak tylko się dało, aż w końcu dotarł do Burgenhof, gdzie przyłączył się do karawany Ebbo Beckera aktualnie transportującej osadników do Fichetal. Na drodze w wyniku zasadzki goblinów, a potem potężnego zaklęcia kultystów został wraz z grupą ocalałych uwięziony w starożytnych elfich ruinach. W środku natknęli się na dziennik uczonego, niebezpieczne pułapki, oraz dziesiątki przerażających skavenów. Wędrując w ciemnościach, poznali krasnoluda Valagunda Lokgundsona i z jego pomocą odnaleźli sekretne thumb|400px|Rytuał kultystów Nurgla z Amol Amrapomieszczenie ze skarbem. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem ruin trafili na rytuał kultystów, co doprowadziło do walki z pomniejszym demonem. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz grupa trafiła na myśliwego z Fichetal, który ostrzegł ich przed grasującym po okolicy niedźwiedziem, który zabij jego przyjaciela, Hansa. Mimo to garstka ocalałych postanowiła zasadzić się na niedźwiedzia i spędzić noc w jego jaskini. Dzięki niezwykłym zdolnością Tomwisa udało im się odkryć, że to nie niedźwiedź, a poznany wcześniej myśliwy był winien śmierci Hansa. Grupa po wypoczynku niezwłocznie udała się do Fichetal, pozostawiając w jaskini Jana, który zamierzał gołymi rękoma pochować ciało Hansa, a co ważniejsze nie miał ochoty podróżować wspólnie z Valagundem, który jego zdaniem był jakoś powiązany z kultystami. Martwa kraina thumb|400px|Powitanie w Fichetal przez zarządce Udo JegeraFichetal okazało się smutną wioską z ponurym drzewem wisielców w samym jej centrum. Na wstępie grupa została powitana przez Udo Jegera, zarządce Barona Heinza von Fichetal. Ten najpierw objaśnił surowe zasady panujące na ziemiach Barona i upewnił się, że grupa nie ma nic wspólnego z plagą nękającą Fichetal, a potem dopiero przedstawił ofertę osadnictwa. Na słuch o ruinach ostrzegł tylko grupę, że wtargnięcie do ruin zawsze jest niebezpieczne, a czasami nawet to przestępstwo. Zapewnił on, że niedawno ukarano osobę, która próbowała splądrować grobowiec rodziny von Fichetal. Kiedy zrobiło się bezpiecznie, grupa ocalałych rozdzieliła się. Becker, Iren, a nawet Jakub udali się w swoją stronę, Mormacar zaś z nowymi towarzyszami podróży - Ulrichem Betzem, Valagundem Lokgundsonem oraz Tomwisem "Wesołkiem" postanowił założyć grupę sojuszników, a raczej swojego rodzaju drużynę. Po krótkim pobycie w lokalnej gospodzie drużyna postanowiła odwiedzić żonę zmarłego Hansa, Aldone. W jej chacie zastali ją z Konradem zajętych rozmową i pakowaniem rzeczy do dwóch przepełnionych tobołków. Kobieta oznajmiła, że opłakuje Hansa, ale zabiło go dzikie zwierzę, a nie jego przyjaciel. Tomwise jednak znał prawdę i nie odpuszczał, więc Konrad dobył w końcu broni. Nie doszło jednak do walki, ponieważ Aldona wyznała drużynie, iż Hans był taką samą bestią, jak niedźwiedź, który odebrał mu życie. Drużyna pozwoliła więc nowej parze opuścić Fichetal. Z pobliskiego młyna dochodziły krzyki, po ich zbadania okazało się, że przed młynem zebrała się grupa ludzi domagających się zboża. Po groźbie rzuconej z ust właściciela młyna przywódca strajkujących - Ottokar oznajmił, że niebawem tu wrócą i dostaną uczciwe ceny, albo policzą się inaczej z młynarzem. Właściciel młyna okazał się dość racjonalną osobą i wytłumaczył drużynie, w czym problem. Zboże było chore, przez co płacił tylko połowę ceny rolnikom, a na dodatek odkładał zdrowe plony dla osób, które naprawdę na to zasługiwały. Valagund poprosił drużynę, by ta udała się z wraz z nim na pobliski cmentarz. Przy bramie cmentarnej spotkali tajemniczego krasnoluda - Jotunna. Oznajmił on im że w pobliżu czai się grupa zwierzoludzi i należy zachować czujność, po czym opuścił cmentarz. W czasie kiedy Valagund oglądał nagrobki, reszta postanowiła włamać się do grobowca von Fichetal. Niestety poza samym dostaniem się do środka nie osiągnęli oni nic. Stwierdziwszy, że tracą tu czas, udali się z powrotem do wioski. W drodze powrotnej z cmentarza natknęli się na Jana, łowcę czarownic oraz dwóch zbrojny ludzi Barona. Valagund szybko został oskarżony o herezje przez Gastona, nie zamierzał jednak się poddać. Na jednej z uliczek Fichetal rozpoczęła się walka. Drużyna początkowo przegrywała starcie, ale z odsieczą przybyła Iren oraz Jakub i to przechyliło szalę wygranej na ich stronę. Jeden ze strażników skonał, drugi zaś uciekł po tym, jak łowca czarownic stracił przytomność. Iren kazała zabrać ze sobą ciało martwego strażnika oraz żyjącego jeszcze Gastona, po czym szybko skierowała drużynę do domu jej siostry - Olgi. Olga okazała się brzemienną kobietą, a to przez lokalną plagę mogło sprowadzić kłopoty na nią, gdyby tylko wydała na świat martwe potomstwo. Pod osłoną nocy Iren wyprowadziła drużynę z Fichetal. W leśnej kryjówce Valgund po nieskutecznym przesłuchaniu ściął głowę rannego Gastona. Okazało się, że pomoc ze strony Iren nie była bezcelowa, przekonała ona drużynę, by ta udała się z nią odnaleźć jedyną mieszkającą jeszcze w okolicy guślarkę, która mogłaby pomóc jej siostrze z kłopotliwą ciążą. Po drodze drużyna natknęła się na lokalnych rozbójników. Dzięki atakowi z zaskoczenia udało im się zabić banitów i przy okazji uwolnić porwanego przez nich niziołka - kucharza z gospody gospody "Pajda chleba z serem i cebulą". Zanim Snaff wyruszył do Fichetal, Tomwsie wmówił mu, że kucharz zawdzięcza swą wolność łowcą czarownic działającym incognito. Buntownicy z Fichetal trakcie budowy Tam, jak i w samej wiosce spotkało go wiele dziwnych i tragicznych zdarzeń od dołączenia do rebeliantów po utratę swojej siostry. Żądny zemsty dołączył do ludzi Barona Heinza von Fichetal, człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Thirel. - roz wlosy trakcie budowy Na służbie u barona Jako najemnik pod dowództwem kapitana Urlich Betza odparł rajd sił Chaosu składający się z bandy Kurgan i przerażających bestii. Obecnie wraz z Ostermardzką armią stacjonuje w Eisental jako reprezentant sił Barona. trakcie budowy przyniesie mu los, czy uda mu się dokonać zemsty a może co innego zadecyduje o jego celu, a nawet życiu? dalszy nastąpi ---- W BUDOWIE-------------------------------- Listy: Droga Eponio, zawiodłem nasza siostra nie żyje. Lecz to nie koniec mojej misji musze ją pomścić. Proszę o zachowanie dyskrecji przy Ojcu sam z nim porozmawiam gdy wrócę. Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę przekaż drugą część tego listu pozostałym dziesięciu jest tam informacja o tym iż proszę o wsparcie mnie dwoma wojownikami myślę że pamiętasz niektórych z nich nie raz razem patrolowaliśmy czy walczyliśmy z chaosem i jego pomiotami. Jeśli klan się nie zgodzi proszę zrób wszystko w twojej sile by ich przekonać. Ostatnią sprawą jest byś stworzyła mi specjalnych 20 strzał nie mniej nie więcej mają mieć na sobie herb naszego klanu, wręcz to wtedy wyruszającemu wsparciu i powiedz by mi to wręczyli.Jeśli ci się uda strzały mogą być zatrute lub zaczarowane na pewno się to przyda w mojej sytuacji. Dziękuje za wszystko z góry, spokojnie niedługo wrócę do wioski i pomogę ci się zajmować ojcem nawet możemy ponownie spróbować postawić go na nogi po śmierci matki. Dziękuje Mor. Niech Isha wspomoże naszą rodzinę. (niewielką czcionką "Słowo Mormacara Mądre Serce spisane dłonią jego serdecznego przyjaciela Tomwise'a") ---- Drodzy przyjaciele piszę ten list w okropnym dla mnie czasie. Straciłem siostrę, którą ten niewdzięczny człowiek oskarżył o to iż przyniosła na nich klątwę proszę niech dwóch albo chociaż jeden z was pomoże mi w tej zemście. Nie mogę po prostu tego tak zostawić on ją znieważył, pobił i wiele innych. Liczę, że wspomożecie mnie w tej chwili aktualnie znajduje się w wiosce o nazwie Fichetal na zachód od Karak Kadrin jeśli mnie w niej nie znajdziecie nie pytajcie nikogo o mnie czy coś temu podobne po prostu sami obserwujcie wioskę jeśli mnie zobaczycie to pokazujcie się tylko w momencie gdy będę poza wioską lub na jej skraju, nie zważajcie na moja tymczasową grupę która pomogła w znalezieniu mojej zabitej siostry. Gdy zobaczycie mnie z nimi bez obaw możecie mnie spotkać a najlepiej gdyby nie było wtedy z nami żadnego człowieka ponieważ jest jeden, który może się wygadać przez pomyłkę, jest dobrym kompanem ale niestety nie grzeszy inteligencją. Nie postępujcie pochopnie, człowiek który jest winny nie może dowiedzieć się o waszej obecności spowodowanej moim listem. Podszyjcie się pod nowych osadników i zaskarbcie sobie przyjaźń osób w wiosce. Mogę potwierdzić ten fakt, jako Kuronus nosił moje strzały. Mormacar